


JWP 2019 #29: Mind Your Jurisdiction

by methylviolet10b



Category: Inspector Hanaud, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: A bit of real history amongst far too much fiction, Crossover with another fictional detective, Prompt Fic, World War I, real person - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: In Paris during World War I, Watson encounters Inspector Hanaud lunching with a young American captain. Written for JWP 2019 #29.





	JWP 2019 #29: Mind Your Jurisdiction

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Very little plot. Highly improbable meeting. Involves a fictional detective from another canon (Inspector Hanaud) and a real-life American inventor, Edwin Armstrong. Contains no links to sources, as I've been told that's entirely too characteristic and a somewhat annoying writerly tic of mine, so you'll have to look up anyone you don't recognize. And written in a complete rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Mind Your Jurisdiction: Crossover involving a crime investigator from another universe. (multiple Holmes' verses also OK) Bonus point if you use science! (I used science in that I referenced the cutting-edge, melt-your-brains variety for 1917-1918.)

War is a chancy thing. It is an old saying, but one that I have found to be true over the course of my various military careers. It was certainly a series of extraordinary chances that brought me alive out of Maiwand, and into meeting Sherlock Holmes.

I had never thought to serve again, but war, and the needs of my country, would not be denied. I do not know if I will survive this great war, which has already extended far beyond the casual hopes of my fellow countrymen who blithely opined we would all be home by Christmas. My discussions with Holmes about the subject meant I knew better than to believe that, but if he thought it would extend for years, he had the mercy not to tell me so. Similarly, while he said not a word against my rejoining my old regiment and returning to duty, I sensed his hand (and Mycroft’s) in the relative safety of some of my duty stations, and in some of the odder requests I was asked to undertake.

My meeting with Inspector Hanaud, however, was purest chance. I was on leave in Paris, having escorted a particularly important patient on the hospital train. I stopped at a café I remembered enjoying with Holmes, and there at a small table was the stout, broad-shouldered physique of the Sûreté Inspector. I had encountered him while working with Holmes on two separate occasions. I would not have ventured on such passing acquaintance to approach him, particularly not since he was engaged lunching with another man. In fact, I wasn’t entirely certain he would remember me. In this I did him a disservice. He glanced up, saw me, and his heavy face broke into a broad smile.

“But surely this is Doctor Watson! My dear sir, what a pleasure it is to see you. All roads indeed must lead to Paris, even in war. Is Monsieur Holmes with you? But of course not – I see you are in uniform. Come, sit with us at our table! You are just in time to join us for luncheon.”

Warmed by the effusive invitation, I joined him and his American companion, a Captain Edwin Armstrong. We shook hands, and then the waiter appeared to describe the day’s bill of fare. I took the opportunity to discreetly observe the American more closely. I recognized the uniform, and the insignia of Captain, but what truly caught my attention was the occasional tic that twitched his lanky body and serious face. Not shell shock, I thought after a few moments. I had far too much experience diagnosing the various forms overstressed nerves could take. No, unless I was greatly mistaken, this was more likely a remnant of St. Vitus’ Dance.

“Captain Armstrong is another kind of investigator,” Hanaud told me after the waiter vanished back into the kitchen. “While Monsieur Holmes and I investigate the criminal, and ferret out the secrets of the wicked, Captain Armstrong investigates the peculiarities of the radio and the mysteries of circuits.” He smiled genially at the young man, who flushed at the attention. “It is a great genius he has, I think. He was just telling me of his work with the Signal Corps, and a new invention he is working on for the radio. What is it you called it?”

“A supersonic heterodyne,” the young man admitted. “That is simply my name for it; it is precise, but perhaps overwordy. I cannot say much about it, of course – the work is still in progress, and must remain secret – but I do believe I have hit upon a possible solution for a much improved signal, or at least the reception of one.”

“That’s remarkable,” I said sincerely. “I know very little about how radios work myself, but I am aware of the problems poor signals can cause.”

That was enough to get the American chatting. He was duly discreet, but even if he had not been, it probably would not have mattered, for I understood about one word in twenty, and I doubt Inspector Hanaud understood much more. It reminded me strongly of listening to Holmes speak about one of his more abstruse chemical researches, or one of his philological studies. I missed him in that moment even more strongly than I usually did. I could not help mention that I wished he could hear Armstrong, for I was sure he would find the work fascinating.

To my surprise, the young American blushed. “Do you really think so?”

“I am certain of it. If you like, I can send him your address along with a written letter of introduction. He enjoys a wide variety of correspondents, and I believe he would be glad to count you among them.” I smiled at the Inspector, who looked amused. “As to the quality of the letters – well, I know I find them enjoyable, but perhaps I should refer you to the Inspector for a more impartial review.”

“Indeed, he is most amusing and interesting a fellow,” he agreed at once. “I do not correspond frequently with him, but I always find his letters worth my time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 29, 2019.


End file.
